Model Behavior
by xxCastleFanxx
Summary: When True gets a snobby model fired, the woman will stop at nothing to get her revenge. True,Ryan,&Lulu race against time to survive a cat and mouse game as they are trapped inside a building where time bombs have been placed. But they're not alone. RYLU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own True Jackson VP.**

Chapter 1: The New Model

True Jackson, the vice president of Mad Style, a very big fashion company, stepped out of the elevator and on to the third floor. It was eight-o-clock in the morning and she wasn't exactly in a good mood. Making her way to her office she opened the door, stepped in, and slapped the door behind her.

Her assistant, and best friend, Lulu, looked up from her desk. "Whoa, who woke up on the wrong side of the bed today?"

"Not now Lulu, I got a head ache the size of Amanda's ego." True said flopping down on her office couch and resting a hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry…" Lulu said coming over and sitting next to her. "If it makes you feel any better, my day isn't going that great either." A frown appeared across her face.

"What happened?" True asked.

"Well, you know that guy Erick from the ice cream shop down the road?" Lulu asked.

True nodded.

"He stood me up on our date last night! I stood in the rain waiting outside the movie theatre for over an hour!" Lulu explained.

"Lulu, why didn't you go inside and wait?" True asked in utter confusion.

"What? Oh, cause he told me to meet him OUTSIDE the movie theatre." Lulu proudly answered, as if she were smart for once.

True couldn't help but laugh. "Whatever you say, Lulu."

Lulu just cocked her head to the side.

The door to True's office opened and her other best friend, Ryan came in. "Morning, Ladies." He said and plopped down in a chair across from his two friends.

"Morning, Ryan." True said.

"Couldn't find something else to do?" Lulu joked. Ryan didn't work at Mad Style.

"Nope. My mom wanted me to clean my room, but I just decided to come here instead." He explained. "I heard Oscar talking about some new Model or something. Is she hot?" He asked true.

True looked at him. "New Model? I didn't hear anything about a new Model."

"Well Oscar and Amanda were talking about her. Apparently she's been bossing everyone around." Ryan grabbed the remote off of True's coffee table and switched on the TV.

"Hey look, sponge bob's on!" Lulu said.

"I'll be back…" True said to her two friends and then got off the couch. She headed out of her office to see Oscar. She needed to know about this new Model.

"Morning True," Oscar greeted her. "Lemon Square?" he then offered, holding out a plate with tiny yellow squares on it.

"No thanks, Oscar. Listen what's this about a new Model?" True casually asked.

"Oh, Stacey Jones." He said the name with pure disgust, and maybe a mix of fear.

"I heard she was a real snob," True noted.

Oscar nodded. "She bosses everyone around. I swear, her voice is like venom! It stings my ears. If you thought Amanda was bad…"

"If she's so bossy, then why doesn't Max just fire her?" True asks leaning up against Oscar's desk.

"Well," Oscar stared, lowing his voice. "Much like Amanda, Stacey acts totally different around Max. Like a complete angel." He rolled his eyes.

True sighed.

Oscar glanced over down the hall and then nudged True. "That's her. Don't look now though, she's coming this way!" He then sat up to make himself look busy.

True turned around and sure enough a girl was heading her way. She was tall, really skinny, had screaming green eyes and long platinum blond hair. True gave her a coy smile as she drew nearer. The girl just glared at her in a very snobby manner.

Once True was standing directly in front of her, she decided to give another friendly gesture. "Hi, I'm True Jackson, the vice president." She held out her hand.

Stacey looked at her in pure disgust. "Don't touch me." She then literally stuck up her nose.

"Umm okay…" True said quietly to herself.

"Oscar, you pathetic worm, I told you to forward all my emails to my new model account! What kept you from doing that? Huh?" She glared down at the helpless man.

"I've been real busy…" Oscar tried to explain.

"Excuse me? Real busy? With what? Making your stupid lemon treats? You're even more pathetic then I thought. Nothing, and I mean nothing, comes before me!" Stacey spat.

True stared at her. How could someone be so mean like that? Not even Amanda was as mean Stacey. "Excuse me, but Oscar was doing an errand for me, if you're going to get snobby with anyone, do it with me."

Stacey glared at her. "You think you intimidate me?" she then laughed. "I don't care who you are, and what you do, don't you EVER talk to me like that again!"

"Did you just way what I think?" True asked, taking a step back to look the girl up in down. "She's joking right?" She then asked Oscar.

Oscar couldn't help but laugh at True but when Stacey fixed him with a fierce stare, he went back to looking busy.

Stacey took a step closer to True. "Listen, Hope…"

"It's True," True cut in.

"I don't care what your name is! I'm the head honcho around here. Without me, Mad Style would be nothing!" She stood proud, placing each hand on her hips.

"You've only been working here one day…" True mumbled under her breath.

Stacey looked at her with disgust. "Just stay out of my way you worthless slime. Or you're childish job fantasy is going to come to an end."

"Is that a threat?" True asked.

"What's a mere Child going to do?" Her voice really was like venom.

True glared at her with as much dislike and anger as she could. It was one thing for Amanda to say things like that, but this stuck up snob? No, she wouldn't take that.

"Morning True, Ah, and good morning Stacey." Max, True and Stacey's boss said walking up.

Stacey instantly changed. Her face lit up with a smile, and she put her arm around True. True tried to brush it off but Stacey just gripped it tighter. "Good morning, Max. True and I were just getting to know each other. Wow, you look great today!"

Max smiled and casually fixed his tie. "Thanks, Stacey. How are things today True?"

True just put on a fake smile. "Everything's good, Max." She lied.

"Ah, good. Well I have to get going. Got a huge meeting to attend. See you two young ladies later," He said and turned down the hall, slowly making his way out of site.

"Bye, Max!" Stacey called. She then let go of True and wiped off her arms in disgust.

True glared at her.

"Aww, what's wrong True? Don't you want to be my best friend?" Stacey joked, her fake smile had vanished from her face.

"You wont be able to keep up your charade for long," True said. She then turned to Oscar. "See you later," she said to him and headed back to her office.

Once again, True slammed her office door as she entered. Groaning out loud she leaned back against the door, closing her eyes.

"She's that bad huh?" Ryan teased.

"She's worse than Amanda! Ugh! I can't stand her. She has Max fooled so bad it isn't even funny!" True explained, her chest heaving with anger.

"Why don't you just tell Max about her?" Lulu asked.

"Cause he wont believe me. I try to tell him about Amanda all the time. I don't want him thinking that I go around falsely causing people!"

Ryan put up his hands in a 'I don't know what to do' gesture. He then grinned. "Is she hot?"

True glared at him. "No, she's evil."

"I bet her and Amanda get along great," Lulu joked.

True made her way over to the couch and plopped down between her two friends. "You know I never day hate… but boy do I hate Stacey."

"Stacey?" Lulu asked. "Who named their kid Stacey?"

"I don't know." True answered.

"How old is?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. Probably like twenty-three or something. She's so skinny too, it's disgusting!"

"Most models are." Lulu noted in disgust.

"I like models," Ryan said with a huge grin.

True sighed. "Well you wont like this one," she said.

Lulu got up from the couch. "Well, I'm going to go get working on printing all the receipts for the latest order," she said to true and went over to her desk.

Ryan then got up too. "I'm gonna go grab some breakfast, you two want anything?"

"No thanks," Lulu called from the other side of the office.

"Thanks for offering, Ryan, but no." True answered.

"See ya later," He said and then left the office.

True just sat on the couch, still angry from the episode a few minutes before. She couldn't stand the new Model. Stacey. Just the sound of her name made her blood boil. There had to be a way to get Max to see how bad she was. A way to get her out of here. It was one thing to have Amanda, but Stacey too? No, she'd take Amanda any day.

**A/N: Okay, I hope everyone likes the idea so far. Reviews would be great. It is a horror story so be warned. And I'm rating it M just in case, I might use some language but not sure yet. Enjoy. I'll update more either later today or tomorrow.**


End file.
